High density electronic modules have been designed and fabricated to satisfy the increasing demand for high levels of functionality in small packages. Products that may be made from the modules include memory, digital logic, processing devices, and analog RF circuits, sensors, and the like.
Conventional fabrications of electronic modules can incorporate a chipset (e.g., a chip and a corresponding interposer) via surface mounting technology (SMT). The interposer is an electrical interface for routing between one socket or connection to another. The purpose of an interposer is to spread a connection to a wider pitch or to reroute a connection to a different connection. A chipset can be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). However, surface mounting the chipset to a PCB results in a non-planar topology and fails to include front-to-back electrical connections thereby limiting three dimensional stacking.
Other fabrication techniques include removing the interposer from the chipset and mounting the remaining chip directly to an embedded wafer level package (eWLP) module. However, once the interposer is removed, the complexity of connecting to high density pads that remain on the chip is a tedious process and can prove time consuming, costly, and even damaging if improper connections are made.